project_caliburfandomcom-20200214-history
Lebrecht Soule
"Insert quote here." - Lebrecht Lebrecht is one of the three main protagonists of Project Calibur. An adept swordsman with the makings of a master, Lebrecht grew up an orphan in Silversun before joining the Varth Military Academy in hopes of joining KNIGHT. When Nolan exhibits the telltale symptoms of a Manaborn, Lebrecht abandons his oaths to Lylaén and sets out into the world in search of a safe haven. Personality Lebrecht is extremely protective of those he cares for and is most likely to run into danger head-on. He rarely takes the time to evaluate options or actions and prefers to act on instinct instead; he just follows his instincts. As a result, if he does not have a direct target to set his sights on he is prone to bouts of self-doubt and re-evaluation of his choices. This in turn affects his ability to devote himself wholly to a cause, which creates an air of tension in regards to his position and relations with Black Rose. Over the course of the story Lebrecht realizes that he has an immense well of inner strength. By abandoning his own goals and ideals in order to keep just one friend out of harm, he learns what is most important to him; he holds the people close to him higher than any government, religion, or ideal. This revelation allows him to overcome his self-doubts and impulsive nature, and to trust what his instincts tell him is right. He is then able to commit fully to Black Rose, not because he believes in their goals, but because his friends need his help. Story Lebrecht first appears at the start of the story as a student in the Varth Military Academy, training to become a KNIGHT alongside Nolan Rosslen and Claire Hylin. After passing all graduation exams, including a final exam in which he duels Claire, Lebrecht is accepted into the ranks of KNIGHT as a member of the Rogues. Lebrecht and Nolan returned to the orphanage they call home run by "Old" Bael Errol, to much rejoicing and celebration. Later that evening, when corrupt members of the town guard and a KNIGHT arrive at the orphanage and try to extort Bael, Lebrecht gets into a confrontation with them. Lebrecht witnesses Nolan's awakening as a Manaborn when the confrontation gets violent. Without a second thought, Lebrecht turns his back on his dream of being a KNIGHT and his oath to Lylaén and agrees to protect Nolan as the two of them flee Silversun, taking on the alias of Arxeon Greyheart. Though the duo gain a considerable head start a KNIGHT convoy, led by Claire, soon catches up to them. After a short skirmish Lebrecht and Nolan manage to escape, with the knowledge that there is no going back anymore. Lebrecht is disheartened by the loss of his friendship with Claire, but presses on anyway. In the town of Quint Lebrecht first meets Cassandra Barnes, captain of the Morning Dewdrop. Upon hearing their aliases, Cassandra agrees to take the duo to the port of Cenna free of charge. As they leave the port Claire manages to reach them once more and attacks the vessel, and Lebrecht duels her once more. After the skirmish Lebrecht is confronted by Cassandra, who sees through his alias and only agrees to take them to Cenna out of a debt to Bael. Lebrecht arrives in Cenna with Nolan and Cassandra and is introduced to Volker, the leader of Black Rose. Volker informs Lebrecht that Bael has been taken by KNIGHT and is currently being tortured for information before his eventual execution. At this news Lebrecht insists on going after him, but is convinced to wait for scouts to confirm Bael's status. Over the next three days, Lebrecht trains with other members of Black Rose and assists the citizens of Cenna. Appearance Lebrecht is a 24-year old human male of average build, with slightly messy crimson hair and green eyes. He begins the game in KNIGHT Cadet attire, but soon casts this aside for a more low-profile set of traveling gear consisting of lightweight clothing with some armor pieces. After the time skip Lebrecht still favors light armor, with some additional armor pieces. Combat Lebrecht's initial class is Swordsman, focusing on agile attacking. After the time skip he advances to the '''Commander '''class, gaining the ability to support his comrades. Characters